dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Enforcer
|image = |caption = |established = |types = Standard and Heavy |hp = 700 (standard), 800 (heavy) |pmp = 200 (standard, heavy) |overload = Yes (standard, heavy) |pressenhits = Unknown (standard) 6 (heavy) |regen = 3.0 (standard, heavy) |ringout = Yes (standard, heavy) |sensenfury = Yes (50% Damage) |basicattacks = Tonfa Attack (30 damage; standard, heavy) |specialattacks = Electric Armor (standard, heavy), Reconversion Remote (standard, heavy) Spartan attack (heavy) |strengths = |weaknesses = |residence = Mid-Paris, La Bastille Fortress, Mnemopolis |affiliation = Memorize |firstappearance = Remember Me, Episode 5: Headshot, Episode 6: Rotten Core }} The Elite Enforcer is an uncommon S.A.B.R.E. Force enemy-type in Remember Me. Biography Elite Enforcers protect Memorize institutions, such as the Memorize Head Office and La Bastille Fortress. Using a Sensen Remote, they are able to control Leapers that have been subjected to the Reconversion Project.Remember Me Signature Series Strategy Guide, page 24-27 Gameplay Elite Enforcer Elite Enforcers are the strongest of the S.A.B.R.E. Force Enforcers. Their tactical armor has been designed to be electrified, attacking them head on, using basic Pressen attacks, Junk Bolt or the Spammer will deplete a great deal of Nilin's health. Using Junk Bolt against the Elite Enforcers on Kiddie Script will result in 25% loss of her health, 50% of her health on Errorist Agent and 70% of her health on Memory Hunter difficulty. Because the player encounters the Elite Enforcers before they gain Sensen Camo, its suggested that players enter the Combo Lab and equip Regen Pressens exclusively and perhaps alternate with a Chain Pressen at the end of the attack. Regen Pressens will offset damage sustained by Nilin and multiplies the damage in a combo used against Elite Enforcers. The initial attack with Regen Pressens will not restore Nilin's health immediately, so it is best to make sure the combo is equipped with enough Regen Pressens and Chain Pressens to make up for it. The players best defense against the Elite Enforcers is Sensen Camo, a S-Pressen ability that masks Nilin from sight using a type of invisibility. Using Sensen Camo, players can sneak up behind Elite Enforcers and when prompted use Overload to defeat them with an instant kill attack. Elite Enforcers can also be damaged with Sensen DOS. Additionally, the player should be aware of Elite Enforcers when paired with Reconversion Leapers. Using a Sensen Remote, Elite Enforcers can boost the aggressiveness of a Leaper's attack. Heavy Elite Enforcer Heavy Elite Enforcers are similar to the standard Elite Enforcers. They are stronger than the standard Heavy Enforcer or the Heavy Prison Enforcer. Their armor, health and C3 Shield is also stronger. It is safe for the player to use their junk bolt to destroy their C3 Shields as the armor's electric qualities are not extended to the shield. However, once the shield is destroyed, the same tactics against the Elite Enforcers must be used against the Heavy Elite Enforcers. Alternatively, Logic Bomb can also destroy C3 Shields without risk of Nilin taking any damage for their armor. Gallery Screenshots Remember-me-elite-enforcer.jpg References Category:S.A.B.R.E. Force Category:Remember Me Category:Enemies in Remember Me Category:Remember Me Gameplay